


Killertomaten

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeder Mensch braucht seine Hobbys, manche sparen Geld und ärgern ihre Mitbewohner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killertomaten

~

Ken stand in der Küche und schnippelte Tomaten. Es war Mittagspause, und ein Versuch seinen Magen  
vom ständigen Knurren abzuhalten, außer Kaffee hatte er heute noch kein Frühstück gehabt.  
Als er so an der Theke stand und die Tomatenscheiben symmetrisch anordnete, kam Yohji durch die Tür  
und stieß einen Schrei aus.

“Ken!”, heulte er, und sein Hechtsprung zur Theke fegte die Dose mit schwarzem Tee zu Boden, deren Inhalt  
sich klein und krümelig auf den Fliesen verteilte.

“Yohji!”, Ken ging automatisch in Verteidigungsstellung, und zog dann erst die Hand mit dem Gemüsemesser  
zurück, “Bist du lebensmüde?”

“Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen! Tomaten, Mann, bist du irre? Tomaten?”

Ken zuckte die Schultern und zog eine defensiv- trotzige Schnute.

“Die mag ich halt?”

“Hast du etwa noch nichts von...”, Yohjis Augen wurden groß und unheilverkündend, während er seinen  
langen Zeigefinger unter die Nase seines Mitbewohners fuchtelte, “...der Tomatenseuche gehört?”

Ken blinzelte verwirrt.

“Mann Yohji, das war doch die Schweinepest? Oder warte mal-...”

“Mein Lieber, sei mal froh dass du so einen Freund wie mich hast”, Yohji stützte die Hände in die Hüften  
und machte ein wichtiges Gesicht, “Was du nämlich meinst, ist die Schweinegrippe, und die ist ja schon  
lange wieder out.”

“Eh”, Ken zuckte die Schultern, “Ich komm da echt nicht mehr mit, eben war´s noch die Vogelgrippe, davor  
Maul und Klauenseuche... davor BSE... oder Tuberkulose?”

Yohji stützte sich rücklings an die Theke und versuchte seine Hände in die Taschen der viel zu engen Hose  
zu quetschen.

“Ja, das liegt alles an der Globalisierung!”, erklärte er, und fingerte süchtelnd eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel  
in der Brusttasche, “Freie Marktwirtschaft, Ken!”

“Hä?”

“Eigentlich ist das alles ganz einfach! Siehst du”, Yohji steckte sich die Zigarette in den Mundwinkel ohne  
sie anzuzünden, wohl wissend dass er in der Küche nicht rauchen durfte, aber nicht weniger in Versuchung  
es doch zu tun, “Die Engländer haben Japan zur Globalisierung gezwungen und Tuberkulose eingeschleppt.”

“Ähm, ja.”

“Und diese aggressiven Bazillen haben sich in mutierter Form in Rinderhirnen eingenistet... dadurch entstand  
BSE... die Knochen von den verseuchten Rindern wurden zu Tiermehl verarbeitet und anderen Tieren als  
Futter gegeben... und dann war da die Maul- und Klauenseuche...! Du hast doch schon davon gehört, dass  
solche Bazillen öfter ihren genetischen Code verändern, wenn sie es einmal getan haben? So wie bei HIV?”

“Ähm... ja...?”, Ken blinzelte langsam.

Yohji hob einen Zeigefinger.

“Und genau so war es-... die Regierung wollte natürlich den Verdacht vertuschen, anstatt allen die Wahrheit  
zu sagen- aber durch die Globalisierung haben die ganzen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nichts gebracht und durch  
die Desinfektionsmittel, die großflächig eingesetzt worden sind, sind die Bazillen wieder mutiert-... und haben  
Hühner angefallen!”

Ken hatte eine Augenbraue weit Richtung Haaransatz gezogen und legte verstört den Kopf schief.

“Und!”, ereiferte Yohji sich wild gestikulierend weiter, “Die Asche von den toten Hühnern wurde als  
Mineralstoffzusatz unter Schweinefutter gemischt, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie die Geschichte  
weitergeht-... und JETZT überleg mal, was sie als billigen Dünger für deine Tomaten benutzt haben...!”

Kens Gesicht verzog sich zu einem durchaus angewiderten Ausdruck.  
Er warf einen bedröppelten Blick auf seinen Teller.

Yohji spielte schulterzuckend mit seinem Feuerzeug.

“Wenn ich du wäre, wäre ich vorsichtig... es laufen gerade noch Untersuchungen, ob die mutierten  
Tomaten auch für die ganzen Psychopathen aus Europa verantwortlich sind...”

Die Stille zog sich.

“Du verarschst mich doch, oder?”

Über Yohjis Gesicht zog sich ein breites Grinsen, er stieß sich vom Küchentresen ab und strebte dem nicht von  
Rauchverbot betroffenen Hof zu, “April April...!”, trällerte er.

“Idiot, es ist Juni!”

“Monate ändern sich, der Spaß bleibt...!”

Ken starrte seine plötzlich unsympathisch gewordenen Tomaten mürrisch an, und krönte sie dann in wilder  
Entschlossenheit mit Mayonaisekringeln.

~


End file.
